Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that displays an image, a method for controlling printing of an image, and a program for controlling printing of an image.
Description of the Related Art
A system that prints a document used in a conference (e.g., presentation material) or transmits electronic data of the document by email in accordance with a request of a participant is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-369167).
In this system, when a participant wants to obtain a slide displayed on a display apparatus as a piece of presentation material, the participant operates a portable terminal and informs a server of a request to print a currently displayed slide. In response to the request, the server identifies which participants are making requests and what material and which pages are being requested and stores information about them. When the presentation is completed, the server transmits electronic data of the slide desired by the participant to a printer based on the stored information. Then, the slide is printed by the printer.
Depending on the content of presentation material or the membership status of a participant in a conference, it may be impossible to distribute all pages of the presentation material to all the participants. For example, if presentation material contains a page including confidential information, the page may be permitted to be viewed by participants as part of an announcement, but distribution of the page in printed form may be restricted.
Thus, it is difficult for a participant to identify which pages of presentation material are permitted to be taken away in printed form and which pages are not.